


Until Midnight Comes

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Until Midnight Comes

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Lance hears the door creak open, a thud and Keith cursing under his breath. Then he hears footsteps approaching the bed and he evens his breathing despite the thunderous riot inside his chest.

The mattress dips under Keith's weight and his heated presence looms on top of Lance. He feels his boyfriend's breath fan across his cheek, feels his cold nose nudge against his, his soft and lush lips brushing against the soft corner of his own lips. 

He can't help control the tugging of a smile from forming and a chuckle escapes his mouth.

"Keith, that tickles," he whispers nudging Keith away as he hits him playfully.

"You heathen, you're awake!" Keith fakes an indignant gasp, sprawling on top of Lance who huffs the air out of his lungs. "I wanted to wake you with kisses and cuddles."

"You can still wake me with kisses and cuddles," Lance returns rapidly. "I'll pretend to be asleep again. Here, hear me snore."

He drops his arms and pretends to snore, Keith's chuckle reverberating through his chest and making Lance's stomach flip funnily. 

"Look," Lance peeks from one eye, catching Keith staring at him adoringly and his breath hitches in his throat. He clears it, his head falling back to the pillow as he returns to pretending to be asleep. "I'm sleeping."

Keith shuffles and rolls away from Lance's body. Lance groans, already missing the heat of Keith's body in his. Then, gentle fingers caress his face, so soft and gentle Lance halts and let's each trace raise goosebumps all over him.

"Hey sleepyhead," Keith whispers next to ear, breath hot and intoxicating and Lance tenses up, stops breathing as those fingers trail down his jaw, his neck and naked shoulder. Keith's nails scrap gently at his arms until he grabs his hand, clasping their fingers together. "Wakey wakey."

"You said kisses and cuddles," Lance comments breathy. "Where are the kisses?"

He hears his boyfriend snort and then feels his lips kiss the tender skin on his neck, right there where his blood courses, pulsing with the frantic rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Getting there," Keith comments, voice a simple croak that gets lost in the night as Lance feels him now trailing kisses up up up until Lance can't wait much longer and captures his teasing lips.

The sigh that escapes Lance's mouth is almost inhuman and Keith's chuckle against his lips only entices him further.

"Keith," Lance almost cries, not entirely sure why he sounds so desperate when Keith is giving him what he wants. But when he feels Keith's hands begin to slowly circle the soft skin of his stomach, Lance's whimper reaches a new level of desperate. "_Keith_!"

He wraps his arms around Keith's neck and brings his down to him, kissing him hungrily. The air around them heats, sizzling with each intake of breath when they pull apart for mere seconds only to dive into each other's touch again.

But then Keith is pulling away, breathless and panting and leaving Lance completely undone and craving for more.

"Nope, not yet," Keith says adjusting his weight next to Lance and stealing a quick glance at their bedside table clock. Lance groans, hands roaming under Keith's shirt but rapidly getting trapped in his fist, fingers spasming with want to mark that pale skin. "It's still too early."

"Too early?" Lance stares at him in the dimness of the room, a beam of moonlight the only light filtered through the window and cascading around his boyfriend. "For what?"

"For your birthday gift," Keith gives him a knowing smirk, one that does strange things to Lance's body.

"My birthday gift?" Lance asks in a croak, heart beginning to thrum even harder against his ribcage. 

Keith's chuckle sounds proposedly sensual, a rumble that vibrates through the air and hits Lance's skin like a hot poker. He almost wheezes, almost cries out as Keith places a fingertip over his lips, hushing him quietly as he rests his head over Lance's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," Keith comments amusingly tracing Lance's lips with the pad of his finger and then settling in the circle of Lance's arms. "But you'll have to wait. Now it's cuddle time."

"Keith!" Lance complains squirming under his weight. "You can't fake wake me, tease me and leave me waiting like that! Come on!"

"It's not midnight yet," Keith replies laughing quietly as Lance huffs in exasperation. "I'll give it to you at midnight."

"Can't I have it now?" Lance asks hopeful.

"Nope!"

"Pretty please?" he begs.

"No, stop asking."

"Come on, just let me peek."

  
"You'll get it at midnight!"

"I hate you Keith Kogane," Lance says exhaling out in frustration as his boyfriend tights his arms around his torso and laughs.

"You won't hate me that much in fifteen minutes," Keith's tone is seductive, a not-so-secret desire burning behind his words and Lance sighs, giving into it and letting that want skimming the surface until midnight comes.


End file.
